


Pack Bonding

by jazzytea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzytea/pseuds/jazzytea
Summary: Derek claiming Stiles sets of a chain reaction where the rest of the pack gets to claim him too.





	Pack Bonding

Stiles had no idea where he was. His brain was still slow with sleep, and forcing it to boot up faster wasn’t doing anything for him. By the rough texture of the cloth he was on, he wasn’t on either his bed or Derek’s. One of the couches, maybe? He rubbed his cheek against it, eyes still closed.

And then there was a hand grabbing at his skull, moving his head upright, before moving to a more controlling and dangerous grip around his neck. Stiles opened his mouth to ask who it was, when something was shoved between his lips. 

Stiles scrabbled at the couch and tried to blink his eyes open, but he was being held in place by werewolf strength. He managed to get the room into focus right as the cock in his mouth started thrusting in and out. 

He choked as the burnt out living room of the Hale house came into view. He was indeed settled on the couch, and Isaac was the one standing in front of him. Stiles choked on his cock, but that only seemed to encourage him to thrust harder. It was longer than Derek’s but not as thick, he noticed despite himself. 

His next instinct was to try to talk around it, tell Isaac to fuck off, which earned him Isaac’s hand pushing into his windpipe hard enough that it became nearly impossible to breathe. His sight was graying around the edges before Isaac let him breathe again. 

Stiles didn’t have a clue what was going on, and if he found out that Derek had anything to do with his pack doing this to him, then Stiles would remind him that he knew how to make a functioning Molotov Cocktail before shoving his ass out the window, and maybe off a cliff. He choked again on Isaac, and instinctively tried to move away so he could breathe, and Isaac’s hand was back around his windpipe.

No protests worked. There was no explanation. There was only the sensation of Isaac fucking his throat until he couldn’t breathe, and the inexplicable burgeoning of his own arousal from where his cock was tucked between his body and the couch. He didn’t know why that was happening either, only that Isaac only chuckled a bit when he noticed Stiles’s pelvis rubbing small circles against the couch despite his best attempt at self control.

And then Isaac was coming down his throat, and Stiles choked one last time, cum dripping down his chin, before Isaac pulled out. 

“Aww, you got him messy!” Erica appeared over Isaac’s shoulder. Stiles tried to get up, to ask her what they thought they were doing, but his mouth was still full of Isaac’s cum, and Isaac still had a firm grip around his very human neck.

And then suddenly Isaac let go and Stiles was on his back, with Erica sitting on top of him. He could either choke or swallow, so he swallowed. Someone wiped off the bottom of his face with a tissue, and Stiles felt as awake and in control as he had since he’d woken up.

“What--mmph!” Stiles barely got out the word before Erica settled herself on top of Stiles’s mouth. She also grabbed his wrists when he pushed at her, holding them both above his head in one of hers with ease.

“I wondered what you’d feel like, eating me out. Sucking on my clit like you suck on anything at hand at school. Looks like you’re lucky enough to find out.” Erica pressed herself down, cutting off most of Stiles’s air. He tried to say something, but only ended up licking her lips. It was musky, and a little salty. 

“You can do better than that,” Erica insisted. “Maybe we’ll even let you get off later if you do well.”

And then Erica plugged his nose, and he was forced to lick her open, if only so he could breathe. Once she figured he’d gotten the picture, she let go of his face and used her free hand to push against his wrists and shift herself into a better position. 

Stiles hadn’t ever done anything like this before. He felt lightheaded from lack of air, which made everything feel floaty. He knew that it was his tongue that was eating Erica out, licking at her clit every few passes like he’d read felt good. He felt his own body, arousal in turn kinking through his belly, worse now that he couldn’t even rub against the couch, embarrassing as that was. 

His tongue was going numb, but Erica was moaning, and suddenly there was even more for him to swallow.

And then she pushed up just a little and looked behind her, where Stiles couldn’t see. “Boyd?”

“Sit him up,” Boyd instructed. 

“If your ass wasn’t off limits, I bet it’d be wrecked.” Erica smirked down at Stiles, and moved gently to get off of him, pulling her jean skirt back down. 

Stiles sat up, looking around the room before meeting Boyd’s eyes. Isaac was lounging in the corner, with Erica standing a few feet away. Boyd wiped at Stiles’s face, grasping at his neck on the way down. “Don’t say anything,” Boyd told him. Stiles thought about pushing it, but he liked breathing.

Boyd pulled out his own cock, and then settled on top of Stiles’s legs. He pushed them together, reaching and pulling to give them more friction. Stiles didn’t need any help--he felt like he could come at any moment and quite frankly wasn’t sure how he hadn’t already. It didn’t take Boyd long to get himself off, though he kept stroking Stiles afterwards.

There was a flash of pleasure, and Stiles thought he was finally coming, but then it turned into pain and felt like all his sperm was being pulled back into balls. “Stop!” he begged Boyd, to no avail.

“It’s more fun if he doesn’t, isn’t it, Stiles?” Peter said. They all turned to the entrance, where he was leaning against one of the doorposts. “It’s not like he gets any relief until the entire pack has had their fill.”

Boyd ripped his hand away, using it to shove his own cock back into his pants. Stiles couldn’t blame him. If he could, he’d rather be doing that than flashing Peter.

“What’s going on, Peter?” Stiles coughed, his voice rough.

“They didn’t even tell you? What, did they just jump on you like a pack of wolves?” Peter sniffed the room. “Smells like a brothel in here, anyway. But oh, they did, how precious. I would have thought someone would have taught you all about consent, naughty children you are.” 

Stiles fought down a blush, pushing himself into a sitting position. “What do you mean by the entire pack having their fill?”

“Come now, I thought you’d be smarter than that,” Peter shook his head. “I hear Scott wasn’t interested, not that he’s really part of Derek’s pack, and lizard boy doesn’t count, so you’re left with me before you can go crawling back to my dear nephew. If I don’t wreck you for him, that is.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Isaac glared.

Peter flashed his eyes in return. “Isn’t it? Now, I’m taking Stiles, because I’m not taking my claim here. Derek knows where I’ll be, not that he needs to worry. I’ll bring him back without harming a hair on his pretty little head unless he asks.”

“Peter--” Erica growled, but Stiles missed the rest of whatever she was saying because Peter hefted him over his shoulder and vacated the room. A minute later, Stiles got dumped into the passenger seat of the Camaro, which Peter produced a key for. Stiles didn’t ask, and they were pulling out of the gravel drive soon enough.

Stiles tapped his socked foot against the side of the door, shivering. “So what is this really about?”

“Derek didn’t tell you either? That boy,” Peter shook his head. “Here. Put on the jacket. The sound of your teeth rattling is an irritant.”

Stiles took Derek’s leather jacket, curling into its familiar scent. “Stop beating around the bush. Why did the pack decide to have sex with me?”

“Fine. Derek claimed you. Since he’s the Alpha, that means any interested pack member gets to take you for a test run, strengthening the bonds to you and making sure you work properly.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn’t agree to that!” Stiles squeaked.

Peter shrugged. “Blame Derek then. Or I can let you out now, but you won’t be able to relieve yourself until the entire pack is satisfied.”

“And that means you?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

“You know I don’t actually want this, right?”

“Oh, you’ll be begging me to go on before I give you anything, darling.”

“I’m going to murder Derek for this,” Stiles promised darkly.

Peter chuckled. “Let me know when, I’d love front row seats. Now, we’re here.”

They had pulled up in front of an apartment building on the newer side of town. Stiles tried to memorize how it looked, but Peter’s hand was an iron clamp on his arm, and Stiles ended up just following him where he was going, which was the third level of the building. The door opened to the flash of a keycard, and Peter led them right into the kitchen.

“Water?” He asked.

“Please,” Stiles said. He was suspicious, of course, but he also had needs that included food and water and regular human sustenance. “So how is this going to go then?”

“Well, I’ve been wondering what you sound like when you scream.” Peter smirked. 

“You’re not actually planning on hurting me, are you?” Stiles bit his lip.

“Why would I? I am not actually eager to get put back into the ground, you know. I meant what I told the betas. I’m going to ruin you for my nephew or anyone else, and leave you begging. I suppose there’s nothing I can do about the fact that I can’t finish the job for you, but maybe that’ll make you beg more quickly.” Peter raised his eyebrows. “Or maybe not. You’ve always been a stubborn little human, haven’t you. More fun that way.”

Stiles swallowed convulsively. “And what if I say no?”

“I think you’ll see that I’m more reasonable than Derek’s little posse of teenaged angst. I’ll let you go, just until you come crying back to me. And you will. I won’t take it any easier on you then than I will now though, why ruin the fun?”

Stiles grimaced. “Fine. Do your worst, Peter.”

Peter flashed his eyes as he grabbed Stiles’s head , pulling it backwards. Stiles flailed awkwardly at the angle, and then Peter’s lips closed over his own.

The kiss what exactly what he was expecting out of Peter. His lips were rough, demanding, and completely in control. It didn’t stop when Peter used his free arm to wrap around his hips and pick him up like so much fairy floss. He bounced on Peter’s bed when he dropped him.

“Take off your pants,” Peter instructed. Stiles kicked them off, and his boxers to follow. That made Peter pause in putting on a glove and smile briefly. 

“I remember Erica saying my ass was off limits,” Stiles glared.

“You’re not being creative enough. Surely you’ve researched sex, you’re a teenager.”

Stiles rolled his eyes until the first touch of Peter’s finger through his sphincter. 

“There it is,” Peter commented. And then he was pushing something plastic through were he’d just been, and it snugged up right against his prostate.

Stiles gasped at the sensation. It was strange, pressure somewhere he’d thought about but never actually gone through with trying to find. He wasn’t sure if it was pleasurable, but it was something to be sure. 

Peter gripped Stiles’s cock as he wiggled the toy in his ass, and Stiles groaned at the sensations. He was definitely aroused, but not yet at the point of no return. That would come a few minutes later, after Peter had stroked him thoroughly. Stiles wasn’t sure how he had gotten to this point, but his body was enjoying it at least. Until it tried to come, and Stiles felt everything retreat back to his balls again. He shouted at the sensation and Peter laughed at him.

“Are you done yet?” Peter asked. Stiles gritted his teeth and shook his head. “Good.”

And then Peter pulled out a condom, that he rolled on Stiles, and another toy, this one going around his cock. Peter grabbed Stiles’s wrists with one hand, and set the toy to vibrating with the other.

To Stiles, it felt like his soul was trying to leave his body. It was barely a few minutes until his body decided to try ejaculating again, and he whined with pleasure-pain when it couldn’t. He figured that not actually coming wasn’t helping his refractory period when he felt himself starting to go down that road a fourth time less than ten minutes later. He looked over to where Peter was, holding his wrists with one hand and manipulating the toys with his other, and whimpered.

“Are you ready to beg, darling?” Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head mutely, though his body trembling gave him away. He wasn’t sure why he had thought challenging Peter would be a good idea, especially when he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, but he wouldn’t give in so easily.

Peter hummed. “Okay, let’s try another game.” And then he pulled off the fleshlight, right before Stiles got unbearably close to coming again. He gasped and reflexively tried to curl up around himself, but Peter dragged him over his knees. 

“Gonna spank me then?” Stiles wheezed.

“Like the naughty boy you are.” Peter smiled, although Stiles couldn’t see it. “I won’t even make you count.” 

The first hand came down, and it wasn’t too bad. Peter held the spot he hit for a moment after, and it hurt less. The problem was that it jostled Stiles’s cock against Peter’s leg, as well as the toy still in Stiles’s ass, which wasn’t helping his case. It also didn’t help that Stiles found the entire situation kind of hot, even if he was still sort of waiting for Peter to snap and try to kill him. 

It took about a dozen hits for them to get more serious, like they’d actually hurt if Stiles hadn’t been prepped before and if Peter hadn’t been surprisingly nice about it. The next false orgasm even took Stiles by surprise, causing him to cry out. 

“Please,” he finally whispered after.

“Please hit you harder, sweetheart?” Peter replied. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

“Ow! No, please let me--you know.” Stiles blushed, and Peter hit him again in response. 

“That’s not clear enough for me to stop, Stiles.”

“Please let me suck you off!” Stiles finally shouted, on the edge of another false orgasm. They seemed to be coming quicker the more of them there were, and Stiles wasn’t down for another one.

That wasn’t up to him though. Peter dragged him up so that Stiles was sitting on one of his legs, and traced patterns on his cock while he thought it over.

“Say it again,” Peter demanded.

“Oh, god fine~” Stiles gasped, grabbing for his cock as he tipped over again. “Please let me suck your cock, It’ll be good, I promise, the best, just stop doing that and it’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

“Quite a bar you’re setting for yourself there, Stiles.” Peter chuckled. “I think I might just give you the opportunity. Just--” Peter pulled out the toy in his ass slowly, leaving Stiles groaning, before he fell to his knees.

Like this, Stiles could feel the heat from the spanking against his heels and he wondered how he was going to sit for the rest of the week. And then he unzipped Peter’s pants and got to work.

Peter was smaller than he was expecting. Easier to fit in his mouth that way, he thought. Peter seemed to like that at least. Stiles was grateful when he felt Peter spill in his mouth, because at least that meant this was over. His body felt like it was on a hair trigger, and he still hadn’t seen Derek yet.

But no sooner had he thought the name than had Derek howled and burst into the apartment, flashing his eyes at Peter to make him leave the room.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Derek asked as soon as he’d changed back to fully human.

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied. His ass and throat hurt, and Derek had a lot to answer for, but right then he mostly felt relieved. “What do we need to do to make this over with?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Derek glared at his hands. “You were supposed to have a choice!”

Stiles shrugged. “Well, it happened, and it was kinda hot, and I feel too much like my balls are about to fall off to be mad at you. Although that’ll come later, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Derek grimaced. “Well, we need to, you know. Have sex.”

“No, I don’t know!” Stiles threw up his hands. “There’s been a lot of sex today, and I don’t know a thing about why any of it happened!”

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed. “It’s because you’re pack now, and because you’re mine.”

“That’s barely communication, even if you used your words this time!” Stiles protested. But then Derek wrapped his hand around his engorged cock, and Stiles nearly jackknifed off the bed. “Don’t touch that!” He screeched.

Derek mostly backed off, tracing the head with one hand and putting a condom and lube on himself with the other. And then Derek was in Stiles, thrusting like there was a prize for the best at the end of it. Stiles winced when Derek’s front came into contact with the places Peter had spanked, but it only fueled his orgasm, which came quickly. Stiles yelled out with the pain of being denied yet again as Derek growled in his ear.

Soon enough Derek was coming inside him, and then Stiles came with the explosive force of all the orgasms he hadn’t had, and immediately fell unconscious, with Derek still inside him. 

He slept through Derek howling, and the rest of the pack howling back, only to wake clean, in Derek’s arms, in Peter’s guest bedroom. 


End file.
